Allergic to Survival
by Ififall
Summary: We need to talk about Kevin and "Cruel Britannia's Spring" Crossover. Kevin and Joe get in a sticky situation.


A/N: Strong language. Mature content, Adult scenes. Readers of "It's Kin the Blood need to know that there are some spoilers in this story, so you might not want to read this one.

"So...Why men? Yeah speak into the tape recorder please" Joe said as he held up the recorder to the subjects mouth. "Ummm...why not? I've always thought that guys hit harder and they do. They like to pace it out keep you waiting...I don't mind that at all" "Thank you" Joe said as he stopped the tape recorder. That's what he was looking for, someone that would show him discipline and push him further than he'd ever gone. When he got in touch with Kevin it was all very cloak and dagger. He didn't know what to expect, he just knew he couldn't meet Kevin at his place, that would too weird and creepy so they agreed on a coffee shop. Lots of people, lots of distractions.

That plan turned to Jelly when Kevin came in. Joe felt like everything was moving in slow motion. People were opening their mouths and no sound came out, the spoon circled endlesly in their cups without making a sound. Kevin wasn't huge in build but Joe could sense a presence about him that he couldn't figure out, but it was something he liked straight away. "Kevin?" Joe asked. "Hey, Joe right?" Kevin asked with certainty. To Joe's relief Kevin paid for coffee, Joe didn't have much money on him and he wasn't hungry anyway. Kevin made his throat dry.

Joe watched Kevin order and helped him with the tray. "Thanks, I'll pay you back" Joe said. "You bet you will" Kevin said with a small grin. "So ummm...when would you like to start?" Joe asked taking a small sip of coffee, then a bigger one to get used to pain. "A.S.A.P" Kevin said quickly. "What...do you...umm...do?" Joe asked. "Dom people mostly, I've never been a sub, I'm a control freak" Kev admitted tapping his pale fingers on the table.

"Does it hurt much? Have you done this long?" Joe asked, running his palm against his cup. "A while, I'll only give you what you can handle, and if you're good, you'll get a reward" Kevin said and Joe noticed he had a twinkle in his eye. "Have you got plasters and stuff?" "We won't need them" Kevin said nodding. "Anything else you wanna know?" He asked. "Will we have a password?" Joe asked. "You know, to be on the safe side" "You're safe with me" Kevin said as he tapped Joe's hand. "Really" Kevin said. Kevin drove Joe to his apartment, it was kind of small but had been cleared up, the sofa had been pushed up against the wall, the chairs were black fold-up ones and looked expensive.

"Just a few rules" Kevin said. "You can call me Master, Daddy Sir, Commando, Sergeant, Your Majesty, anything like that. Anything I ask you to do has to be done. If it's not, you'll get punished. Severely. I'm always right, never wrong and you shouldn't argue with me Joe... for your own sake" Kevin continued. "I tell you what to do and you have no say, no thoughts, no words unless I tell you to speak. Is that clear?" "Well-" Joe began. "Did I say you could speak?" Kevin asked Joe. Joe shook his head. "Is that clear?" Kevin asked again. Joe nodded. They stood there in silence as Kevin gave him his first command.

"Stand where I point and take your clothes off" Kevin ordered. Kevin walked to the wall nearest to Joe and opened a window. Joe felt the breeze tickle his skin and took his grey Jacket off. As soon as he did that, the wind made all the thin hairs on his arms bristle."Can I speak?" Joe asked. Kevin nodded. "Can I put this on the floor...Sergeant?" Joe asked. Kevin nodded and Joe dropped it on the floor. Joe took off his T-shirt next. It was a little awful taking his T-shirt off revealing his physique to Kevin. Joe could feel Kevin's beady eyes on him and wondered what he was thinking about him, was he Kevin's type in the body department?

"Carry on I'll be back" Kevin said as he disappeared. Joe stood there taking off his jeans and pulling his belt out and dropping it on the floor, he was fiddling with his pants when Kev came back with a red bucket. "Leave them on" Kevin said looking at Joe's pants. As soon as Joe put his hands by his sides Kev chucked the bucket at him. Joe stood still as cold water splashed up against his face and trickled down his stomach. "Don't close your eyes" Kevin ordered. "Don't shiver" Joe stood still breathing out of his mouth when the rest of the water was thrown on his back. His eyes were wide and thoughts of tropical beaches, cabin log fires and halloween lanterns entered his head, Joe would think of anything he could to pretend he was warm so that shivering did not happen.

"You need to go for a walk around the house and you need to be dry when you get back. I'm giving you fifty seconds, starting...from...now" Joe ran around as fast as he could, round Kevin's living room, Kevin's bathroom and Kitchen, he did cheat a little without Kevin in sight wiping his arm along a tea-towel hanging next to Kevin's kettle. He went back to the living room and started doing exercises so that Kevin could see sweat instead of water. "Time's up, stop" Kevin ordered. "That was good, but not great. Do you like belts Joe?" Kevin asked. Joe didn't really know how to answer that question, but he knew he had to lick arse.

"I like what you like Sergeant" Joe said. "Good answer. Lie down on the floorboards" Kevin said as he leaned over and took Joe's belt. "Don't flinch" Joe felt the pain the belt buckle dig into his back, Joe put his forehead on his arm and tried to stay still. Kevin's floor was made up of floorboards a genius "Dom" trick, but it meant that any movement from the pain and Joe was going to get a whole lot more from the splinters. Joe lay there as still as he could, each strike to the skin felt like a needle in his back and not in the healthy happy clappy acupunctural way.

Joe could feel Kevin's shadow move away from him, the pain digging deeper into every pore on his back. "Get up" Kevin said flatly. Joe got his elbows first, them his knees, the stood up on shaky feet. Joe stood up straight as Kevin took his own shirt off. He was slim, a little thinner than Joe had thought, but he couldn't complain, not here not right now. "Lean against that wall, and do a handstand" Kevin asked, pointing to the beige wall that had a clock on it. Joe did the handstand and managed to balance without his toes touching the wall, but before he knew it, Kevin was sticking his body to the wall with duck tape.

"You OK?" Kevin asked. Joe nodded as Kevin disppeared upstairs. When he came back Joe notcied he had a few objects with him. Kevin placed three ashtrays on the floor and in the middle of each of the ashtrays he put a medium sized archery bow on them. They looked colourful but quite sharp. One of them was placed near Joe's head and the others were about five centimeters apart from each other all connecting in a straight line. "You have to remove yourself from the tape, without touching the arrows" Kevin ordered. "None of the arrows can be moved, the ashtrays can't move either. "If you disobey, I'll be putting those to great use on your legs" Kevin said pointing at the arrows.

"If you complete this simple task then you'll be rewarded. "I can be...understanding..." Kev said as Joe felt Kevin's hand run down his thigh, then in his pants, he began rubbing the bottom of his palm against Joe's dick. Joe kept his breathing in check and stared at the floor keeping his mind blank so that he stayed soft. He wanted Kevin to see he could handle it. "I'm timing you" Kevin warned as he took his hand out of Joe's pants. Joe saw Kevin dig into his pockets and take out a little piece of fabric, he moved slightly as Kevin wrapped the fabric around Joe's eyes. After Kevin had tied the fabric tight around his head in a neat knot, he lifted his foot up and kicked Joe in the stomach.

"Time starts now" Kevin said and Joe was left squirming in stictched pain, duck-tapped to the wall worrying if Kevin had already gone. Joe had suffered one punishment, that took the biscuit and he didn't want his legs punctured by arrows. Joe decided he'd have to be cautious, delicate and sensitive otherwise his "Master, Daddy, Sir, Commando, Sergeant, or His Majesty" wouldn't be.


End file.
